


Heavy is the Crown

by Kyuukoi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eret Angst, Everyone Besides Eret is Just Mentioned, Gen, Poor Eret, Regret, Traitor Eret (Video Blogging RPF), eret needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuukoi/pseuds/Kyuukoi
Summary: Eret regrets.It's so quiet.
Relationships: Eret & Pain
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Heavy is the Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is just a little bit of practice for angst that I felt like posting!
> 
> I came up with it in the [MCYT Discord Server](https://discord.gg/UJ3mxc6s5t) and I felt like expanding on it a bit! Hope you enjoy!

Atop a castle of stone, a newly coronated king stood garbed in his cloak and crown, gazing out over his kingdom. From an outsider's perspective, the silence surrounding the man may have seemed tranquil. A perfect setting for introspection. 

But to Eret, the silence was stifling. A complete lull in the noise was a new sensation for him, foreign. 

_ I suppose it's not surprising. Usually, in L’Manburg- _

Usually, Tommy would be picking fights with Wilbur. Brotherly teasing between the two over the most idiotic, trivial things. 

Usually, Fundy would be on one side of Eret, making comments over the view, while Tubbo stood on the other, pointing out vivid, flower-filled pastures, trying to pick the perfect spot for a bee sanctuary. 

Usually, he wouldn't be standing alone in a castle.

_ It’s never been so quiet before. _

A light breeze wafts past, tousling a few strands of his tawny hair and flaring his royal cloak around his feet. Eret ignores the shiver that racks his body as his knuckles turn white from his grip on the edge of his castle. 

_ A cage more like. A gilded prison cell for me to spend the rest of my days as a puppet king.  _

Dream had promised him power, riches, and peace. Something to  _ live _ for. 

The only thing he had to do in return was trade a few lives for his own. What does it matter if a few of them were teenagers? They  _ knew _ what they were up against. Besides, Dream wouldn't do anything to hurt the children too badly. No matter what Wilbur may say about him, the man was nothing if not honorable.

And, really, it's not as if they were unaware of what they were up against. 

There was never any chance of beating Dream in a war of pure strength. Half of their ranks were  _ children.  _ Children being pitted against adults who, frankly, were monsters on the battlefield. There was no hope. 

L’Manburg never would have won... so why does Eret feel so  _ wrong? _

He has to watch out for himself before worrying about the others. 

And if this silence crushes his lungs, at least he won't have to smell the gunpowder when Dream inevitably blows down the walls of L’Manburg. If this silence bursts his eardrums, at least he will be blind to the scathing words he knows Tommy will yell at him should they cross paths again. 

And if the silence suffocates him, he’ll suppose it's karma. 

Because he deserves it. 

He left his friends—his  _ family— _ to  _ die _ in that control room.

_ It was never meant to be. _

_ L’Manburg _ was never meant to be.

_ Family _ was never meant to be.

_ Eret _ was never meant to be free. 

He will never be free from all he’s done.

The crown will weigh heavy on his head and his conscience, for as long as it rests upon his brow it will shackle him to his legacy. His legacy of being a traitor. He sealed his fate when he pressed that button. He chose his path that he must walk alone. 

And the silence... 

_ The silence will always be. _

**Author's Note:**

> So, how’d I do? XD
> 
> I don't know how I feel about it, but at the end of the day, it's just practice!
> 
> Have a great day everyone! <3


End file.
